A World Without Heroes
by DigistarDBZ
Summary: What if Gallantmon did kill Beelzemon in episode 36? Would Takato feel proud that he avenged Leomon, or would it only be the hollowest of victories? [Dark, dark, DARK songfic]


A World Without Heroes  
by DigistarDBZ  
* * * *  
(A/N: My second crack at a tear-jerker, and my.. I think 3rd or 4th songfic. A what-if that's probably crossed everyone's mind after seeing the end of Episode 36 of Tamers... read on to find out.)  
* * * *  
[A world without heroes]  
  
I just made the biggest mistake of my life.  
  
[is like a world without sun]  
  
My last shot...  
  
My last pounce at him to try and reclaim myself...  
  
[you can't look up to anyone without heroes]  
  
Heh... I just wonder what would've happened if she didn't scream for him to look out behind him.  
  
Damn, did I ever blow it..  
  
[And a world without heroes]  
  
To think that one moment I'd be trying to get him from behind..  
  
Even though he took Jeri's plea to spare me, I did it anyways...  
  
[is like a neverending raise]  
  
Second later..  
  
What do you know? I've got a Chrome-Digizoid lance sticking out of my gut.  
  
[its like a time without a face]  
  
I can still hear him screaming at me...  
  
Bearating me about the demon that I am, how "he gave me a second chance and this was how I repaid him".  
  
...Guess I deserved this after all.  
  
[a pointless thing devoid of grace]  
  
I can hear those kids cheer as he slides the lance out, and I fall to my knees. The wound flickers...  
  
Before I know it, I see little specks fluttering out, and the hole gets bigger and bigger.  
  
"Leomon may never come back," he says to me as the little specks circle around him. "But his death is avenged."  
  
[well you don't know what you're after]  
  
"So it is..." I reply, and somehow..  
  
I don't feel sorry for what I did.  
  
And the truth of the matter is...  
  
I'll never get the chance to.  
  
Sorry...Ai. Mako.  
  
Maybe it is better this way after all.  
  
[or if something's after you]  
  
I close my eyes as I hear her cry, the last thing I see before closing them is her, dropping to her knees, then seeing my arms and legs disappear, the specks getting closer to my face.  
  
Famous last words.  
  
Then nothing at all.  
  
[and you don't why you don't know in a world without heroes]  
* * * *  
[In a world without dreams]  
  
I've never felt what it's like to download data before..  
  
I did it.  
  
No... WE did it. Guilmon and I did it.  
  
[things are no more than they seem]  
  
He's gone forever and Leomon's been avenged.  
  
I should be happy as my friends come in waves to congratulate me..  
  
[And a world without heroes]  
  
"Takato?" Guilmon asks as I look down, clutching my new D-Power in my hands. "What's the matter?"  
  
"I don't know..." I reply, looking at Jeri, who is crumpled in a heap on the broken floor, still convulsing in sobs. "I should be happy that Beelzemon's gone and all, but..."  
  
[is like a bird without wings]  
  
"But what?"  
  
"....How come I'm not?"  
  
"Impmon was a friend," Guilmon sighed, sitting down with me. "Not a very nice friend, but he never tried to kill us before."  
  
[like a bell that never rings]  
  
It hurt to think about it.. that was Impmon I just killed and downloaded! *Impmon*!! Jeri begged me to let him go...  
  
But he tried to attack me again..  
  
"I had no choice..." I struggle to say, since now my throat feels like one big rock. "I had no choice..."  
  
[just a sad and useless thing]  
  
"Takato, we have to go." Henry taps me on the shoulder and I get up to meet him. "If we thought Beelzemon was bad, then Zhuqiaomon might be--"  
  
"I killed him!! I killed Impmon!!" I finally lost it. I couldn't help it! I sunk to my knees, trying to hide from what I did. "I killed him!! I killed him!! He'll never have a chance to change, he'll never be happy, sad, angry... that psychopath Mega of his was NOT Impmon!! And I killed him regardless!!"  
  
Henry steps back in shock. "Takato..."  
  
[well you don't know what you're after]  
  
"I KILLED him, Henry!!! He could've had a chance, and I took it away from him!!!"  
  
"He tried to kill US, Takato!! He would've never changed anyway, just stayed a 'psychopath mega' no matter how many times you forgave him and let him go!!"  
  
[or if something's after you]  
  
"He didn't deserve it that way!!"  
  
"He would've killed the rest of us if you let him go!!" He replies angrily, as if disgusted with my feelings. "Don't you understand? Impmon or not, he killed Leomon and tried to destroy you and everyone else!! He even attacked you after you let him live!!"  
  
[and you don't know why you don't know]  
  
"What difference does it make?!" I snap back at him, grabbing his shoulders violently. "I'm a muderer!!! Impmon could've had a chance to change, and I took it away!!"  
  
He's shocked at my sudden backlash at him. "What's gotten into you?! Why should you feel sorry for him?!"  
  
"Because he was NEVER like this on Earth! Impmon never tried to kill us, and any harm was just fun in HIS terms!! I took it all away and..."  
  
"And what? That you'd rather have him come back for Guilmon and download HIS data before your eyes, too?"  
  
That surge of anger envelops me again...  
  
To THINK that he's so happy that he's dead by my hands... that I'm a hero to all of them!!  
  
He reels back at the force of my punch, sending him tumbling to the ground in surprise.  
  
"You'd never understand, Henry Wong!! You'd NEVER understand what it's like to kill a friend!!!!"  
  
I run from him.. from Guilmon.. from everyone..  
  
Why?!  
  
Why do I have to feel like this?!  
  
[In a world without heroes]  
  
Why should I be branded a hero for a bad guy's work...?!  
  
Now they're both gone..  
  
Now Guilmon's the one who has Leomon's data...  
  
And now Impmon's.  
  
How can I possibly go on knowing that I killed a friend...?!  
  
[there's nothing to be]  
  
I look around as little red bubbles float around the area. I sink to my knees, wondering what to do next...  
  
I pray that whatever is going to happen..  
  
That I don't hurt anyone else.  
  
Never again.  
  
And that's when the cables shoot towards me.  
  
[It's no place for me]  
* * * *  
*OWARI* 


End file.
